This invention relates to container assemblies and more particularly to a tamper-indicating container assembly.
A vast amount of medicines, food, and other consumables are sold and distributed to the public in packaging and containers that are susceptible to heretofore undetectable tampering and adulteration of the products. Recent nation-wide events involving the altering and poisoning of food and medicine products has confirmed the necessity for a reliable tamper-indicating container assembly.
Consequently, it is desirable that a tamper-indicating container assembly provide an immediate and positive visual indication of tampering of any form and degree, and that the means for indicating such tampering be easily understandable by the consuming public. Furthermore, it must be insusceptible to unauthorized duplication to prevent repackaging.
It is also desirable that such a container assembly be adaptable for use with a wide variety of packaged consumables and compatible to presently used packaging machines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tamper-indicating container assembly that provides a readily visible indicator of tampering which is easily understood and perceived as such by the consuming public.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a tamper-indicating container assembly that cannot be readily avoided, foiled, or duplicated.
A further object is to provide such a tamper-indicating container assembly which is adaptable to a wide variety of packaged products and which conforms to present packaging techniques and packaging machinery.
Yet another object is to provide such a tamper-indicating container assembly that is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and aesthetically pleasing in appearance.
Other objects will in part be obvious and pointed out more in detail hereinafter.